As processing capability of digital computing engines is enhanced, and techniques of using mutually connected networks are developed, high-bandwidth data transmission is needed. For a limited channel bandwidth, transmitted pulses are spread out in a unit period, and received signals are affected by inter-symbol interference.
A feed forward equalizer (FFE) is a channel compensation scheme that is widely used in high-speed baseband interconnection.
A complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) integrated circuit equipped with an FFE transmitter may acquire a high data rate in a limited bandwidth. However, CMOS technology has developed on a nano scale. Thus, variation in devices has increased due to distortion, random variables, temperature fluctuation, aging, etc., and great coefficient errors occur due to variations in nano devices, and such coefficient errors degrade performance of and interrupt communication in a feed forward equalizer circuit.
In addition, in a high-speed operation having great channel loss, the influence of a coefficient error further increases.
Accordingly, robustness to coefficient errors should be secured when devices are continuously miniaturized and also a high data rate is required.